tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Debate Prep
Log Title: Debate Prep Characters: General Alawai, Sheikh Mohammed Location: Trucial Abysmia - Western Asia Date: December 18, 2012 Players: Bzero (Sheikh Mohammed), Spikewitwicky (General Alawai) TP: Trucial Abysmia TP Summary: General Alawai tries to prepare Sheikh Mohammed for his presidential debate with Assan. Category:2012 Category:Logs Category:Trucial Abysmia TP As logged by Sheikh Mohammed - Tuesday, December 18, 2012, 9:26 PM Trucial Abysmia - Western Asia :Trucial Abysmia, officially known as the Kingdom of Trucial Abysmia, is a state in Western Asia, located in the the southeast of the Arabian Peninsula in Western Asia in the east of the Persian Gulf, sharing a border with Oman to the south, and sea borders with United Arab Emirates to the west and Benzheen to the east. :The emirate of Trucial Abysmia covers an area of 1,700 square km. The capital city and home of most residents is also called Trucial Abysmia. The city has a population of 263,217 as of 2008. The city has two main sections, Old Trucial Abysmia and Nakheel, on either side of a creek. It is served by the Trucial Abysmia International Airport. Apart from the northern part where the city of Trucial Abysmia is situated, it also has one large enclave in the South near Hatta, and a few small islands on the Persian Gulf. :Trucial Abysmia has larges oil reserves and is a large oil exporter. Oil accounts for more than 90 of exports and nearly 75 of government revenues, facilitating the creation of a welfare state although the share of the non-oil economy is growing recently. It has also large natural gas reserves. A servant rolls in a cart full of supplies for Shiekh Mohammed. Some laundry. Some food. Once inside and the doors are locked, General Alawai slides a side door open and crawls out. Almost in front of Sheikh Mohammed - appropriately crawling on all fours before standing up. Sheikh Mohammed looks down in amusement at Alawai's humiliating security procedures. General Alawai glares up and dusts himself off. "Have you gone over my debate questions I sent you last night?" General Alawai says, "Assan will NOT be afraid to attack you for your inexperience, and I've been instructed by your father NOT to arrest him - even if he mocks you in front of everyone!"" Sheikh Mohammed looks over at the stack of papers. "I've looked over them, and I've been studying the Koran for guidance." General Alawai says, "Fine." He adds "So, why should we trust you to run the military when you yourself have not put in one day of service?"" Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "Allah will lead me. Besides, I have every faith in General Alawai, who has served by family for decades and will continue to advise me on the best course of keeping Trucial Abysmia safe and secure." General Alawai can't help but crack a slight smile from the side of his mouth. Sheikh Mohammed smirks. "Are you going to deny I have the best military adviser in Arabia?" A rare smile forms on General Alawai's face. "I serve the PEOPLE of Abysmia... whoever shall be elected." General Alawai says, "... and if you are elected, will you continue the process of having free and fair elections?" Sheikh Mohammed says in Arabic, "If I am elected, it will be because the people want strong, top-down leadership -- not the endless bickering and gridlock of democracy." General Alawai says, "And what of COBRA - will you allow them back into the land if you are elected?"" Mohammed says, "If I am elected, I will examine all avenues of security - Cobra, MARS, alliances with fellow Arabian kingships - and take whatever steps are necessary to keep our great nation secure and prosperous." General Alawai folds his arms and does his best Assan impersonation. Curt, straightforward prose. "And what of your religious beliefs? I challenge you to find ONE mention in the Koran that justifies the murder of those two teenagers. I believe homosexuality is a sin, but so is pride. And I would never kill a member of my staff or a member of the population because they were prideful." "The Koran tells the story of Lot and the destruction of Sodom. Men haxing sex with each other should be punished," Mohammed continues, "And in my kingdom, I will choose the harshest punishment for those who seek to weaken our land with sin of liwat." Mohammed smiles, confident with his answers. When it's time to face Assan on stage in front of his people, Mohammed will be ready.